


Sweater Paws

by eclipseflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sendai Frogs, based on that sendai frog illustration w tsukki's big ass jacket, everyone needs a little cringe in their lives, i saw all the angst fics and decided to intervene, this fic may be a little cringe but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseflower/pseuds/eclipseflower
Summary: "I am not taking pictures, just so you know," Kei grimaced, crossing his arms."Oh, I think you are," Tadashi countered, "Come on, you look so handsome! Everyone wants to see you in your uniform! Please? For me?"In which, Kei receives his Sendai Frogs uniform, much to Tadashi's delight.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	Sweater Paws

The day Tsukishima Kei had gotten his Sendai Frogs uniform had been an exciting one, not that he would openly admit it. Prying open the plain cardboard box addressed to his and Tadashi's shared apartment, Kei laid his eyes on the shockingly green uniform, Tsukishima proudly embroidered on the back with blocky white letters. Sappiness was not his forte, but it would be a lie if Kei didn't feel a blooming in his chest at the jersey. Fingers skimming over the jersey's fabric, Kei was snapped out of his reverie when a sharp click announced Tadashi's arrival.

Peering over the couch he was settled on, Kei watched as his boyfriend toed off his shoes and wrangled off his tie over his head. His posture was slightly hunched, sign of leaning over his desk all day. "Welcome home," Kei greeted, "The uniform arrived."

Tadashi shook from his post-work fatigue and rushed over to the couch, "And you didn't text me?!"

"It's just a uniform."

"You know it's way more than that, Kei."

"Fine, you got me there. I just started opening it, so I didn’t have time to text you."  
  
"Okay, I guess all is forgiven then." Tadashi sat himself besides his boyfriend to peer into the box's contents, rustling through them. "Let's see here.. You got the jersey, a track suit, and.. Oh!" Tadashi pulled an overwhelming large jacket, the same shockingly neon green with gold accents, from the box. The garment was spilling out of his arms. "This huge jacket! Woah, this thing is gigantic! Are you sure they got your size right?"

"Probably, it's supposed to be big. Otherwise, it wouldn’t fit over your uniform and warm-ups." Kei ran cold blooded anyways, any extra heat would be greatly appreciated. 

The two laid all of the garments side-by-side, admiring them. It was surreal almost, when Kei thought about it. Going from thinking volleyball was "just a club" to being a professional athlete. First year Kei would lose his mind. 

Tadashi nudged Kei in the side. "You know I'm gonna ask you to try everything on, right?"

"I wouldn’t expect anything less."

"Okay, okay. Put the jersey on first!" Tadashi said as he shoved it into Kei's chest. With that, Kei headed to the bedroom to get changed. The uniform fit perfectly. When he returned (after sneaking a glance of himself in the mirror), Tadashi was fiddling with his phone. He isn’t going to take pictures, is he? 

"I am not taking pictures, just so you know," he grimaced, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I think you are," Tadashi countered, "Come on, you look so handsome! Everyone wants to see you in your uniform! Please? For me?" Oh no, he was hitting Kei with the look that put every dog's puppy dog eyes to shame. Kei knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"I.. Fine. You can take some pictures. Take as many as you want, even," he finally conceded. 

"Thanks babe!" Tadashi teased, snapping a few pictures, "Everyone's gonna love these!"

"Whatever."

After Tadashi was finished with his photo shoot, he threw the warm-ups and jacket at him. "Put these on, too!" 

Letting out an overly dramatic groan, Kei pulled the warm-ups over his uniform and fit his arms through the jacket. The jacket was definitely on the larger side. The sleeves reached the ends of his fingers and hem stopped roughly at his knees. 

"That jacket makes you look tiny!" Tadashi eyes crinkled and he tugged at the fabric, "Should we hem the sleeves at all?" 

"No it's fine"

"Well, it looks like you're swimming in it! Looks comfy."

"It is." Kei agreed, "I'm gonna change back before you decide you want more pictures." He shucked the jacket to the floor in a clump and heads to the bedroom. Changing into casual clothing, he scoops his discarded uniform into his arms. He should probably wash his uniform, he thinks, but he feels like he's missing something. Ah, he left his jacket in the living room, but when he returns, the clump he left on the floor had vanished. The jacket culprit quickly reveals themself, however, in the form of his boyfriend. 

Kei thought the jacket was large on him, but Tadashi was downright drowning in it. The already lengthy jacket, one that reached down to his knees easily, was skirting around his boyfriend's mid-calf. His arms didn't reach entirely through the sleeves, making the ends flop around. 

"I haven’t had that jacket for fifteen minutes and you're already stealing it?"

"It's comfy," the jacket thief responded matter-of-factly.

"You were just waiting for me to take that off so you could wear it, huh?" 

Tadashi nodded, "I was going to steal it from the moment I took it out of the box." 

"I'm guessing that's your jacket now?"

"Don’t worry, I'll let you borrow it when you have a game," Tadashi reassured.

Kei let out a chuckle. Kei's jacket of fifteen minutes had been swiftly taken from him, but looking at his boyfriend, yeah, green was definitely Tadashi's color. In fact, any color was Tadashi's color. But green, even this shockingly green shade, fit him to a T. 

"You're a little thief, you know that?" Kei finally said.

"Sorry, Kei!" Tadashi replied, both knowing he wasn't sorry one bit.

Well, the jacket looked better on Tadashi anyway.


End file.
